


Voids, Skeleton, and Goddess... Oh My?!

by SapphireMoondancer



Series: Overworld [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Askbox Fic, Colored Glitch, Cursed Guardians, Empireverse, Expos - Land, IBVS - Freeform, Mentions of kidnapping, NAJ, PJ's Daycare - Freeform, Shattered Dream, Strong Language, Undersoul, Underverse, Voids, ask away, dreamswap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2019-12-30 12:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireMoondancer/pseuds/SapphireMoondancer
Summary: World sets up the ask box. Hopefully this will help answer questions about herself and the others.





	1. And so it begins...

          World: Hello and welcome to this ask box fic thing. I do so hope that if you have questions about me or anyone else that you ask us.

          Sable: Yes, please I would love to talk to anyone about everything! *smiles brightly*

          Eda: Of course, you would you love to talk.

          Sable: *giggles* Yes well I normally just talk to Ink, but this is amazing!

          Eda: Are you still crushing on him?

          Sable: *blushes* N-no, he can't feel real emotions remember.

          Serif: Ah, young love.

          Cal: Serif you are younger then them.

          Serif: Yeah, but I still feel older.

          Jasmin: Am I the only one confused why is there a child here?!

          Crystal: Yeah, you guys are crazy and I want to get back home.

          World: Well this is how it's going to work. And Crystal you can go home after I find that spell to cross multiverses, again...

          Crystal: K,

          World: Now that that's done, ask away and we'll try to answer your questions. Also please keep it PG-13. I will not response to NSFW questions. Filthy sinners.

          Jasmin: Aren't you a filthy sinner?

          World: Uhhhh........ Cut it!

* * *

          Me: Well sorry, but yeah, that's it at the moment. I will add more as more are add to the shorts. Give them a read if you need help coming up with a question.


	2. The first of many questions

          To Sable: The "Ink" you're talking about is that Ink from Underverse?

* * *

          Sable: Yes, I think. I've only meet one Ink so....

          World: I'll help. Underverse is the correct one.

          Eda: There's more then one of them?

          World: Yes, there is Sketch from Dreamswap, Tone from Empireverse, Paint from Shattered, Mr. Ink from Naj and Dye from Cursed Guardians.

          Crystal: Don't forget Issac.

          World: Yes, Issac too.

          Sable: That's a lot of Inks.

          World: Yes, but they're all different, like Sketch is not the greatest person. I know Ink is soulless, but Sketch feels soulless. Tone and Mr. Ink are more playful. I haven't really had the chance to fully get a personality from Paint. And Dye..... 

          Crystal: Issac is pretty cool, but I don't know these other ones so I can't say his personality.

          Sable: Um, what about Dye?

          World: His AU is called Cursed Guardians for a reason, Sable. It's not a happy sunshine rainbows place.

          Sable: Oh...

          Eda: I'm guessing Error is in the other multiverses?

          World: Yup,

          Crystal: "Error", you mean Edward, right?

          Eda: What?

          Crystal: Edward, you know king of the school?

          Eda: No...

          Sable: Eda has a crush!

          Eda: No I do not!

          World: *sigh* Here we go again...


	3. Questions?

          To World: Are there other version of you? I mean Crystal is a version of you, right?

* * *

          World: To answer simply, yes. Crystal is another version of myself.

          Sable: What are the others called?

          World: Well from Shattered Dreams, is Sapphire Moondancer-Hazeltree.

          Eda: That's a long name.

          World: Well she is married. Next is Sapphire Eikichi, who I hope you all never met.

          Sable: Why?

          World: She is bad, and not all there.

          Jasmin: Like, I'm any better.

          World: Actually, yes, you are. The other's are Reverse from Empireverse, Dancer from Undersoul, Ms. Moondancer from Naj, Mirror from Colored Glitch, and Moony from Pj's Daycare.

          Eda: You have met a lot more then Ink.

          World: Well, Eikichi is the reason I met most of them.

          Eda: How many of the other yous like their Nightmares?

          World: *glaring at Eda* Why do you do this?

          Crystal: I had a crush on Nevin, but he's gay so... that died quickly...

          World: If you want to know, Eikichi doesn't like her Nightmare along with Reverse and Dancer. Moondancer, Ms. Moondancer, and Moony are friends. The only other who is romantically involved is Mirror.

          Eda: Wow, that sucks.

          Sable: Are they other versions of us?

          World: No...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy!  
> Comment, and leave kudos!


	4. Please ask some more...

          To World: Why aren't there other versions or Sable or Eda?

* * *

          World: *sigh* I knew this would happen eventually so here it is. Sable, Eda, you two aren't really my daughters. You're more like pieces of me.

          Sable: Huh? I don't understand.

          Eda: Same.

          World: When you two were created there wasn't other Voids like you or me. It was just me. I broke two pieces of my SOUL off and made you two from that.

          Seirf: What about Cal? Wasn't he made after them?

          World: Yes, but I had to find a different way. I couldn't just keep breaking pieces of my SOUL off. I could hardly do anything after that for a week. I'm luck Dream found me and helped me out.

          Sable: So... we're a piece of you...

          World: Correct,

          Eda: I heard I thought you and Nightmare-

          World: I said no SIN!

          Sable: Is NightTerror your child or...

          World: Yes, NightTerror is my child, in the correct way. I can still call you two my daughters if you like?

          Sable: *grinning jumps and hugs World* YES! I'd like that a lot!


	5. Calm?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So who's the calmest of them?

          Guest: In what situation were you the most calm you've ever been?

* * *

          World: The most calm, hmmm, I assume you mean in a panic situation. I'm calm most of the time, I need to have a level head so... When it was weird was my 'first' encounter with Nightmare.

          Eda: Why?

          World: He was trying to kill me.

          Eda: And you two... how?

          World: That is a story for another day.

          Sable: I'm not really the calm person, but I guess it would be... hmmm..... When I made my decision about Cal.

          Cal: Thank you sister,

          Eda: Calm, hmmm..... I guess mine would be when ever I'm in the pocket world Sable created. I do feel a lot more relaxed their.

          Sable: I'm happy you like it!

          Eda: Of course I do!

          Cal: I have a problem with understanding emotions, so... I believe I'm calm all the time.

          Seirf: He's not wrong, and for myself... I... Probably back when I was with my little sister in the village before everything went to shit...

          Sable: Language!

          Seirf: Sorry...

          Jasmin: I'm in the same boat as Seirf... Things were fine until  _he_ kidnapped me and then my brother and....

          Sable: *hugs Jasmin*

          Jasmin: Thanks *pats Sable*

          Crystal: Okay so I'm last, hmmm well I guess... no I don't think I've really been calm, just really good and controlling my emotions.


	6. Your Dislikes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do they dislike in people?

          Guest: "What do you dislike in other people?"

* * *

          World: Hmmm.... well hmmm.... Not be true to yourself, so you're lying to yourself which isn't health.

          Sable: It feels nitpicky but I don't like when people call me by my full name.

          Eda: If I'm being truthfully it's more or less messes that people leave behind. I hate that.

          Sable: Eda, does that mean you hate me.

          Eda: No, it just is... That is the reason I don't go in your room.

          Cal: Hmmm.... I do not know what I dislike in others. I know I don't like those who do harm my family. Does that count?

          World: Pretty sure that counts.

          Seirf: Well, I'm in the same boat as Cal. That's the quickest way to pis- uh *looking at Sable* make me angry.

          Sable: Thank you!

          Jasmin: I don't interact with many people so I don't know. Family sounds like the right.

          Crystal: Lying to yourself, I hate that.

          Sapphire: Yup!

          World: *looking at Sapphire* When did you get here?

          Sapphire: Oh! Just now.

          World: Well leave, or answer the question.

          Sapphire: Fine, fine, hmmm.... Well I think you know what I'm going to say. I dislike Nightmare and any version of him.

          World: *sighs* Well you going to stick around and answer more questions or...

          Sapphire: Sure! This looks like fun!


	7. Glasses?

          Guest: Do any of you wear glasses or contacts?

* * *

          World: ... My right eye is damaged, but not I don't wear glasses or contacts.

          Eda: Nope

          Sable: I don't have vision problems so no.

          Cal: Again, no.

          Seirf: A nope from me.

          Jasmin: .... no.

          Crystal: Well, I do wear them some times, but that's mainly for class.

          Sapphire: My eyes are perfect.

          World: Then what do you call that star in your right eye.

          Sapphire: A gift from Dream.

          World: I forget how creepy you are about him.


	8. Kids?

          Guest: "How many kids do you have?"

* * *

 

          World: Oh, uhh.... if biologically or.... cause that can change it.

          Crystal: I think they just want in general.

          World: In general it's five. Biologically it's two.

          Sable: *giggles* I like the idea, but no kids right now.

          Eda: No, just no

          Cal: None at the moment, but that is up to Seirf.

          Seirf: Well, I have thought about it once or twice, but not right now.

          Jasmin: I don't think I could handle a child. I can hardly handle myself sometimes.

          Sable: *hugs Jasmin* It's okay.

          Jasmin: Thanks

          Crystal: I'm in high school... What do you think?

          Sapphire: None, I don't think Dream....

          World: Sapphire?

          Sapphire: Oh! It's nothing.


	9. Nightmare?

          Guest: "Sapphire, what's your problem with Nightmare?"

* * *

          Sapphire: I just don't care for the criminally insane, that's all.

          World: You're insane.

          Sapphire: No, you are. How can you hang out with someone who has hurt you physically, emotionally, and mentally.

          World: Because, I forgave him. What's in the past is the past. He's a different skeleton now.

          Sapphire: Oh, right, I totally believe you.

          World: Shut up!


	10. Sapphire?

          Guest: "There has to be more to it then that! Come on tell us really why?!"

* * *

          Sapphire: I have told you. I'm the only blue bird who refuses to be anywhere near a Nightmare. It's a plain and simple as that.

**Author's Note:**

> Rules:  
> No NSFW questions  
> Besides that go crazy.
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
